My Shoes
by Xx Sakura-and-SasukeXx
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Sasuke meet up in the hallway.there will be KARIN BASHING/Romance/Humor/School fic;3 Just read to find out based on Jordan Pruitt song My Shoes.


Oooh...yeah... I see you standing by your locker all day I wanna say hey But boy I'm too shy to break the ice I know you know a lot of my friends I heard this from them You're not only fine, you're so nice And I can see that Because of you I've got it so bad I wonder if you know you're the one Boy But I need help with my approach boy  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXx'xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sakura was just watching Sasuke at his locker surrounded by lust slut wearing fan girls but the bell rang when making her approach.

""Damn", mutteredSakura

. Sulking all the way to lunch her best friends Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata joined her.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

"You know Sakura you should really talk to Sasuke because Shika-kun told he can be cold at some times but can warm up on rare occasion", said Ino."But Ino-pig he is surrounded by his fan girls they'll latterly kill me", said Sakura dragging her feet."HEY SAKURA THERE IS STRAWBERRY CAKE IN THE LUNCH ROOM", yelled Naruto an idiotic but sweet and loud boy also know as sakura's bro, Sasuke best friend ad Hina's moment Saku heard Strawberry + cake +Sakura = hype-saku. So sakura run ahead leaving a trail of dust and dumbfounded students"SAKURA", yelled her three best friends and her bro trying to catch up with  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

only you could step in my shoes You'll know how I feel You'll know that I am good for you If only you could step in my shoes Baby you'll see what I mean And let me just make a move If only you could step in my shoes Baby yeah, baby yeah Step in my shoes Baby yeah Sometimes I think you're looking over at me Like I'm what you need But maybe it's all in my mind I wish that I could give you a call Confessing it all And one of these days I just might Get your number But for now I'll have to wonder If only you could step in my shoes, whoa! You'll know how I feel You'll know that I am good for you If only you could step in my shoes Baby you'll see what I mean And let me just make my move If only you could step in my shoes Step in my shoes Baby yeah, baby yeah Step in my shoes Baby yeah XxXxXzaXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
While enjoying her cake Sakura was staring at Sasuke eating with his friends."Man wouldn't you want a piece of that", said Inner sakura "Yeah wait one candy second who the hell are you", thought saku "Why foolish little girl I am you""But mommy told me there is only one of me"Whatever as I was saying wouldn't you love that."'"Yeahh"

"OWE", yelled Sakura rubbing a sore spot in her head looking at an irritated Ino.

"Why the hell did u do that for Ino-pig", said sakura "Well you were spacing out and I was calling your name for 10 minutes" said Ino."Wow you know this strawberry cake is good" said Sakura. Everyone in the lunchroom sweet dropped and at her -like wow she is dense-. -With sasuke-"Man this fan-girls are so annoying" muttered sasuke. Sasuke was eating his lunch trying to pry off the fan-girls off his and Karin his number 1 fan girl she pulled up her uniform so high u could see her thong and open up her uniform blouse to see her red bra stuffed with tissues to make it love bigger and thought Sasuke love her only. (Not)"Hey Bitches stay away from MY SASUKE-KUN" yelled Karin getting the whole lunchroom's attention "Sasuke doesn't even want u sluts Sasuke-kun does not want u. -Back to Sakura-

"What's with this Bitch" whispered Ino. Sakura looked at her saying I don't really know."Hey slut why doesn't u go find somebody else to screw with your beloved Sasuke-kun does not want you", yelled tennie."Who dares call muwah a slut", yelled Karin. (Ewww x100000000000) "That will be me", boasted tennie."TTTTen-TTTTen please don't start aanything" stuttered Hina-chan "But Hina-chan Karin is being bitch like always" whined ten-ten."Well OK go ahead and do anything to her just don't get blood on the floor" said Hina-cha raised her shoulders I Order of Words (consider revising) don't care motion. Everyone looked at her like wow"what I didn't do anything wrong. Ino and Sakura ran over to her and said

"Hina-chan you didn't stutter" Ino and Sakura said together and gave her a hug. -Back to ten-ten-

Ten-ten was beating the shit out of Karin the only bruise she got was o her face which was only a mare scratch which was caused by Karin and her long and sharp nails, but, otherwise Karin s getting beat up to a bloody pulp when ten-ten was about to punch her Neji pulled her from her waist and sat Ten-ten on his lap just to calm her down."panda-Chan clam down" Neji said as he bit down I her neck anytime she would try to get up."Oww alright bastard", muttered Ten-ten xXxXxXxxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxx -Next Day-Sakura day just went by like that." Wow that was really a short day only two more minutes", muttered sakura.

1

2

3

4

5

RINGGGGGGGGGG! Sakura pack her books and waited for her frieds to fish"hey pig, tennie, and midnight", said sakura"hey", they said.

"Guys give me five more minutes", said sakura."K", Ino said walking with tennie and midnight out the room.  
xXxXxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes I think you're looking over at me Like I'm what you need But maybe it's all in my mind I wish that I could give you a call Confessing it all And one of these days I just might Get your number But for now I'll have to wonder If only you could step in my shoes, whoah! You'll know how I feel You'll know that I am good for you If only you could step in my shoes Baby you'll see what I mean And let me just make my move If only you could step in my shoes Step in my shoes Baby yeah, baby yeah Step in my shoes Baby yeah What would it be like If you were walking right by If I fessed up and said "what's up" Would I get a reply If you knew what I knew I bet that you would smile You'd see it through my eyes If only you could step in my shoes...yeah Step step in my shoes Baby I'm so into you Step step in my shoes If only you could step in my shoes You'll know how I feel You'll know that I am good for you (good for you) If only you could step in my shoes Baby you'll see what I mean And let me just make my move (let me make my move) If only you could step in my shoes Step in my shoes Baby yeah, baby yeah Step in my shoes Baby yeah (Ladidadida) (Ladidadidadadada)

As sakura was walking in the hallway she saw Sasuke at his locker

"Alright her goes nothing", Sakura whispered.

Sakura approach him and tapped his shoulder. "Whmmmph"He never got to fish because as soon as she turned sakura kissed him on the was to confused to processwhatwasgoing on in his because I mea come on rich hottie sasuke uchia, captain of the basketball team ad football team and part of the richest company of the world and has every female species in his clutches yet he is being kissed by a girl he don't even pulled away and open her eyes and ran."Wait what was than for", yelled sasuke."Step in my shoes and you'll know.", yelled looked dumbfounded. But little did they know someone was watching them."That Bitch how dare she."XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXUNTIL NEXT TIME OF MY SHOES FID OUT WHO THE MYSTERY PERSON IS AND WILL SASUKE EVER FIGUE OUT WHAT


End file.
